My Sanctuary
by Super-Otaku-727
Summary: Two enemies, two goals, the same realization. When the Hero of Time meets his shadow, will he eliminate the darkness? Or will darkness and light finally learn that they are one? warning: shounen-ai and some inaccuracy, LinkXDark Link R&R, rated to be safe


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zelda, or any of its characters. © Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo

(You know what would happen if I did. 8D)

My Sanctuary

Of everyone I've met, of everyone who has offered me kindness, I never would have guessed that someone like that would have been…my sanctuary.

The Water Temple definitely earned its name, considering that everywhere I walked I was up to my knees in cold, foggy water. It surprised me, however, that there weren't any monsters lurking around, trying to send me to an early grave.

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I felt invincible, just as the Hero of Time should. But there was also a strange chill in the air that made me feel uneasy. I had no trouble figuring out that Navi could feel it as well, considering the fact that she hadn't said "Hey! Look! Listen!" since we entered the temple. I turned my head to make sure that she was still there.

"Are you okay, Navi?" I asked, worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she jumped.

She wasn't her quirky, energetic self and it scared me. In any form of danger or any of the creepiest, spine-chilling dungeons, she always, and I mean **always**, had something to say. Something was terribly wrong and my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Seriously, Navi, what's wrong?"

"I-I sense a strong evil around here, but I can't put my finger on what it is. I've never felt something like this, and it's…getting…stronger!" she yelped as we walked up to a locked door.

"Don't worry so much. There's nothing I can't handle," I encouraged her as I unlocked the door.

The sound of the knob turning and the door creaking echoed in the empty temple. My fairy friend was right. The chills were magnified the minute I opened the door. I walked in, and the moment the door shut, the usual iron bars closed in front of it and the door on the other side of the room.

"_Finally, some action! This place is so dull, it's scary!"_ I thought as I grasped the hilt of the Master Sword and drew my shield.

I pulled it out as I walked to the center of the room. I looked around, and, to my surprise, there was a small island with a tall, charcoal-colored tree. It was depressing to see something that was so…dead. It was like a hand, reaching out for help. Or it could drag you down to the underworld. Either way, it fit the awful loneliness in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, a silhouetted figure appeared in a slowly fading mist. I was astounded at the fact that he was literally my walking shadow. Usually, Ganondorf sent horrifically ugly, animal-like monsters out to destroy me. Why would he suddenly send someone-or something-like this? Then, my thoughts were interrupted by a deep chuckle in a voice that was eerily similar to my own.

"So, you're the Hero of Time. I was expecting someone more…demanding, more aggressive," the shadow badgered. I could almost sense a trap hiding in his words.

I made no attempt to reply. If I let a few insults bother me, how could I take a punch or a stab? I had learned this lesson long ago, yet for some reason, I truly did want to thrust my blade into his body.

Before I could register his movements, he was behind me, holding his sword dangerously close to my neck.

"You're not as fast as I'd imagined, either," he added.

"Oh, really?" I countered.

I thought about the situation. If I moved an arm or a leg, he would catch on too quickly. If I hit him with my head, he would fall back and the sword would slice my throat. So, I did the only thing that came to mind. I grabbed the sword with my teeth and held on as best as I could.

"What the…?!" he shouted.

After I felt his grip loosen, I grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his hands. I jumped to gain some distance and dropped the sword on the surprisingly solid water.

"I'm slow, eh? Or maybe you shouldn't judge people based on a first impression." I tried to sound demanding and threatening. However, it was a failed attempt.

He was no longer a silhouette when he looked up at me. A crooked smile formed on his tan face and his blood-red eyes, enhanced by his ebony hair, mocked me.

"I should have expected something like that after watching you for so long. I'll admit, Link, you are strong."

"You were WATCHING ME?!" I screamed, using the echo in the room to my advantage.

"It was my duty to study your fighting style so I could copy it and use it against you. You see, I was created by Ganondorf to protect the Longshot. If I fail and you don't kill me, he will."

His voice suddenly became dead serious. He wasn't just trying to intimidate me. This was a life-or-death struggle.

The smart thing to do would've been to guard his sword, but I couldn't stop thinking about his words. He was going to die one way or another. It was unfair. No one deserves that, not even a creation of Ganon. When I thought about it, neither did the other monsters. However, it was something that I had to do.

My foolishness finally affected me. I saw my opponent out of the corner of my eye as he warped to my side and seized his darker version of the Master Sword. My senses seemed to accelerate, for I immediately blocked his attack with my own sword. I pushed him back and held my shield tightly, using it as a second defense. The only sounds present were splashing and steel impacting. This continued for only a few minutes, but the power of our blows made it feel like hours.

Even in that short amount of time, he managed to do serious damage not only to my body, but my pride as well. I was covered in a series of moderately deep cuts and bruises. I managed to harm him somewhat, but I couldn't bring myself to actually use any form of offense.

As we stood there, a good ten feet between us, I tried to catch my breath and contemplated. Why couldn't I fight him? What was holding me back? And then, it hit me. He wasn't just another insignificant creation of Ganon meant to keep me from completing my quest. He wasn't destined to die by my hand. He was…a part of me. Yes, he was evil, but a part of me, nonetheless.

When we made eye contact, I felt a connection form instantly between us. A smile crept onto my face and I dropped my sword and shield as well as my defenses. I walked up to my adversary and felt a sudden alertness emanate from him.

"Why do you refuse to fight me? I know you're stronger than this," the shadow spoke up.

"Because you don't deserve to die. You're not a monster and I know you don't want to kill me. You haven't done anything wrong, you're just lonely," I clarified my feelings and held out my hand.

Tears ran down his face and he smiled innocently. He grabbed my hand and the connection grew stronger. It wasn't until that moment that I realized the intensity of his ruby eyes.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain," he whispered. His voice was like silk.

"I don't b-blame you. I-It's what you b-believed was right," I stuttered.

I felt my temperature rise and a blush creep onto my face. I couldn't withstand the power of those rubies any longer and turned away quickly. This was the worst plan to draw attention away from my strange behavior.

"Are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

I regained part of my composure and spoke only when I was sure that I wouldn't stutter.

"I'm fine…Dark," I managed.

"Dark?" he questioned, confused by his newly obtained named.

"It's short for Dark Link."

My back was still turned to him and I felt his warm breath blow by my face.

"Thank you, Hero," Dark said in his deep, irresistible voice as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"Dark…" I could barely breathe. Before I could say another word, he hushed me.

"I know that you're tired from traveling. Just relax."

I couldn't see straight, I was hyperventilating, my temperature had risen, and I could barely hold myself up. I stopped fighting the inevitable, sank back, and rested my head on his shoulder. I wasn't afraid to confess my feelings, and I felt that he had a right to know the truth.

"Dark, I think I…love you," I hesitated. A soft grin creased his lips.

"I think I love you, too," he chuckled in response.

Slowly, he closed the small, yet painful space between us and when our lips touched, I lost all sense of time and duty. I was glad that I had ignored Navi's warnings and entered the lonely room.

By the time he had begun kissing my neck, I had forgotten about everything. I had forgotten about Zelda, Ganon, the Longshot, Navi, my current mission, and, above all, the sorrow and responsibility that came with being the hero chosen by the goddesses.

When the time came for me to collect my weapon and leave, I couldn't hold back my tears. Dark did his best to try and console me by telling me that he would see me again. He said that he would be trapped in the temple until I defeated Ganon, but that he would find me when he was freed. I held onto that promise as I traveled through the rest of the dungeon.

---

After I defeated Ganon, refused Princess Zelda's offer to return me to my childhood, and agreed to stay in Hyrule, all I could think about was him. Would he keep his promise? Would I ever see him again? Then, one night, I was staring out the window in my small room and I felt his presence. After a short, but sweet, reunion, I grew tired and finally drifted off to sleep with Dark sitting on the bed, stroking my bangs.

As time went on, he continued staying with me overnight, claiming to be protecting me from monsters that would give me nightmares. I thought that it was just a nonsensical excuse to watch me sleep, but, surprisingly, I had an easier time sleeping with the knowledge that he was there. Eventually, he started lying next to me with one arm around me. And as I fell asleep, my head on my shadow's chest, I thought to myself:

"_Of everyone I've met, of everyone who has offered me kindness, I never would have guessed that someone like this could be…my sanctuary."_


End file.
